Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/7 May 2017
11:40 :v 11:40 *Prueba de lag.* 11:41 Y nose 11:41 Eli-Senpai. <3 Sonif, Diana. d8 11:41 Mago de oz 11:41 Ahr3e 11:41 Danet c: 11:41 Lo que escucho bastante es musica nacional :yaogo: 11:41 Villagran Bolaños (derp) 11:41 Polca xD 11:42 ¿El bot tiene lag? 11:42 Es probable 11:42 Pobre XemnBot. cebolla4 11:43 Hola Xemn c: 11:44 Oasis. c: 11:45 Amah love with your body! D8 11:45 Axel, ¿de quién es la voz en el último video de la Wiki? 11:45 De Quo (ewe) 11:45 No? 11:46 sí 11:46 ¿En el último es de Quo? ._. 11:46 sí ._. 11:46 oe3 11:46 por? 11:46 Te ha hablado Quo y te desea buenas noches 11:46 Nada, sólo que pensé que estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios.xD 11:46 v: 11:48 esa grabación es de enero 11:48 Ya la tenías preparada para el fin del mundo. (?) 11:49 aún no sé como darle más publicidad al canal jeje 11:49 pero bueno, no tengo tiempo tampoco, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer 11:50 Algunos compartieron el video. 11:50 Entre ellos, Josefina, Ryuu, io. 11:51 Solo me queda un pucho .v. 11:51 Shet D8 11:51 ojalá Javi pueda hacer la voz 11:51 y tú Polar 11:51 Jefe Axel d8 11:51 por qué no haces la voz? 11:51 dime 11:51 Puedo shorar d8 11:51 si 11:51 Camarada. d8 11:51 c: 11:51 ahora mismo quiere llover por acá, eso es excelente 11:52 Yo quiero que llueva y las nubes ni aparecen. :'v 11:52 Y eso que es invierno. :'v 11:52 Otoño* 11:52 Quimera dejó bonita la portada en esa diapositiva 11:52 A mi me encanta cuando llueve <3 11:52 Siempre aprendo a reír bajo la lluvia :3 11:53 Wiki Creepypasta aunque hay mucho hueco en la sección izquierda de la portada 11:53 ahora que recuerdo, nunca hemos renombrado la comunidad 11:54 Silence Blood 11:54 Hola Chica de las gafas c: 11:54 ._. 11:54 :v 11:54 hola Gaby 11:54 CT? 11:54 Un niu? 11:54 Acsel, ¿viste el primero comentario de "Boca por ojos" en video? 11:54 No es CT, es del 2015. 11:54 Send Nubes! d8 11:55 sí, lo he visto 11:55 pero mi nickname es AXEL 11:55 Axel 11:55 Silence Blood <3 11:55 Oc. 11:55 Lo digo por si no lo viste y lo tengas en cuenta. (idea) 11:55 sólo quería compartir la creepypasta parece ser 11:55 Que usser mas raro :yaogo: 11:55 yo lo sé todo adnet... otra cosa es que nunca responda 11:56 Sino, pídemelo y le reporto su canal con 7 cuentas mías. (idea) (?) 11:56 Wut 11:56 como tú prefieras, no hay problema 11:56 Axel 11:56 cuando me cvas a hacver leer una cripi (? 11:56 No lo haré. [[]]xD 11:56 Polar. 11:56 Tú me amas desde lo profundo de tu corazón. 11:57 Josefina. d8 11:57 De eso nunca habrá duda alguna, entonces... lo que debes hacer es utilizar tu voz y ponte a narrar una creepypasta, ¿qué dices? 11:57 ¿podrás? 11:57 Rainbow D8 11:57 si (? 11:57 Ad d8 11:57 ok 11:58 Ndito d8 11:58 ¿Como estan? 11:58 Hola Sofia c: 11:58 Respetando las comas, puntos, espacios, tildes, bla bla bla. Yo lo hubiera, pero tengo una vez grave. 11:58 De negro que te asalta en la esquina. 11:58 Ed http://vocaroo.com/i/s04kiqApEYTV :yaogo: 11:58 Axel, algún día yo podré salir narrado un vídeo del canal de la wiki? 11:59 sería un sueño :3 11:59 Yo ni en pedo narro 11:59 Tengo una voz aguda que no da 11:59 xd 11:59 Ahhh sos miedosa 11:59 d8 11:59 narra una crepypasta y checaremos tu voz 11:59 ARWENSITAH <3 11:59 si es así, puedes Moul 11:59 Hola Adnet,Loca c: 11:59 Ad d8 Loca d8 11:59 Hola... 11:59 sólo necesitaré una narración que me envíes en formato mp3 pa' descargarla 11:59 yo la paso y un vídeo se hace 11:59 Arwen. d8 ¿Qué pedo con esa weona de FB? 12:00 Cual? :v 12:00 ¿Formato mp3? (derp) 12:00 ok ok 12:00 Arwen 12:00 Hola, Bis. 12:00 Te gusta Hinata? <3 12:00 Sin Título hice esta wea hace mucho 12:00 Drake c: 12:00 ._. 12:00 Hola Bisharp,Drake c: 12:00 Jose. cf: 12:00 Diana. c: 12:00 c: * 12:00 HINATA DE NARUTO? d8 12:00 Obveo 12:00 d1 12:01 Cuál, Adnet? No me dejes con la duda :v 12:01 Ed ya narro? (yao) 12:01 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s0dXZxV7XZIm 12:01 Alex c: 12:02 xD 12:02 Khe 12:02 Alola :v / 12:02 Hola Alexa c: 12:02 Tengo pack de Oasis, interesados MP >:U 12:02 es mi voz jeje 12:02 Diana c: 12:02 Ed http://vocaroo.com/i/s10wgzsti7bs 12:02 No te creo (yao) 12:03 MENTIRA 12:03 Pasa eli D8 12:03 Fokiu 12:03 xD 12:03 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1FKGfy7qIaU mira eso papá 12:03 nada mal Polar 12:03 uwu 12:04 Parece vocaloid 12:04 Nose 12:04 Hola Sakura c: 12:04 Ya entiendo por que Derp esta loco por ti, Polar 7u7 12:04 Sakura c: 12:04 Sakura c: 12:04 K 12:04 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s0NQ2ToAXolm 12:04 Hola :3 12:04 Derp dij oque no queria hablarme mas jajaja 12:05 ¿Enserio? ._. 12:05 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0kWfM42UJmd 12:05 si xd 12:05 Estaba loco por ti, hace no muy poco, 12:05 Ad c: 12:05 Hola Adnet c: 12:05 Dante (ojos) 12:06 Ed D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0K1a74vutIj 12:06 Tienes buena voz, Lon. 12:06 Gracias <3 (? 12:06 ¿Qué pasa, Alexa? [[]]:v ? 12:06 Ndito, me enamore de tu voz we <3 12:06 x2 12:06 Alv :'v 12:06 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s1KLbaDYosUv 12:06 Seguro :yaogo: 12:07 http://vocaroo.com/i/s14XATBPJW8a 12:07 no me gusta cuando haces bromas de judíos >:( 12:07 mua 12:07 Te hago todo el mate frío kp mua (? 12:07 Perdón. >:( 12:07 Tienen una voz genial. 12:07 a la proxima relatare una micropaste que dse trate d eu nniño y me meto mas en el papel d8 12:07 En cambio, la mia es de niña. xd 12:07 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s1o1I9DDpssS 12:08 Mate frio (yao) 12:08 Silence Blood Silence Blood Silence Bloodhttp://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Silence Blood 12:08 :v 12:08 Gabriela, deja de pasar ese link 12:08 lee las reglas 12:08 Silence Blood Silence Blood Silence Blood Silence Blood Silence Blood 12:08 Mate frío xD 12:08 :v 12:09 Hola, Gabriela. ¿Nuev@ en el chat? 12:09 Ed :Yaogo: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0GTMqLk3bvx 12:09 ... 12:09 Lag 12:09 Yo creo que lo hace apropósito 12:09 Estás seguro de que no es CT? 12:09 Nooo 12:09 Me lo juras ;v 12:09 ? 12:09 NDITO 12:10 me causa gracia la voz de nadito 12:10 Ya fue 12:10 KHE 12:10 hagamos una radio y contemos creepypastas 12:10 SOY TU FAN <3 12:10 No creo, solo es una nueva promocionando cofcofhaciendospamcofcof de su nueva pasta. 12:10 Gracia? (derp) 12:10 ia fue 12:10 Gracias gracias (? 12:10 Firmo mucho (? 12:10 si xD 12:10 Ndito jajaja 12:10 (yao) 12:10 DE NADA DE NADA (? 12:10 Puta madre: http://prntscr.com/f4yy36 12:10 JAJAJA JA 12:10 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s09IdzNPjB9t 12:11 jajaja j 12:11 ¿Y si narro una micropasta? x.d Nah, narraria las aventuras gay de L. Jack Y E. Jack d8 12:12 Ed D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Oi7HqnIVnv 12:12 Ya se grabó, pero mejor no mando nada. (yao) 12:12 Ahhh sos miedoso 12:12 De donde eres? 12:12 Que voz de Venezolano tenes xD 12:12 Matenme http://vocaroo.com/i/s01AAnvY7JWC 12:12 <3 12:12 Venezolano pio 12:12 Ejuese 12:13 Diana 12:13 Soy mas paraguayo que la chipa D8 12:13 Esa es tu voz? d8 12:13 Sip 12:13 D8 12:13 xd 12:13 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s04n28BoYK0d 12:13 Eliana, tu y yo somos las unicas que no hemos enviado audio (? 12:13 xD 12:13 Si :,v 12:13 Axel jajaja 12:14 Unikas y detergentes. 12:14 Diana, me encanta tu voz, es más kawaii d8 12:14 Nadie pasa de esta esquina d1 12:14 Yo no mande nada. (derp) 12:14 Qlq Ed D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1mYIvHb358k 12:14 (meow) 12:14 Yo tampoco mande audio :'v 12:15 Jose no me tomo en cuenta xc 12:15 Gracias Eli :3 12:15 Vivamoz los unikos y detergentes d8 12:15 Yo mandaría pero se escucharía todo el fondo. :'v 12:15 A ustedes quién los concoe. (?) 12:15 conoce* 12:15 Mejor hagan un server de Discord y ya (yao) 12:15 AY JODER NDITO <3 12:15 Calmada no mas :yaogo: 12:15 eXISTE UN server de auqi 12:15 ¡Vamos a Skype! d8 12:15 Skype murió, Adnet. 12:15 Nah skype anda para el orto 12:15 La moda es el Discord. 12:16 Donde esta el server de esta wiki? D8 12:16 No sé qué es Discord. xc 12:16 Hagbo uno /? 12:16 Polar, ¿estás en el discord de CW? 12:16 Calma tu shushu, Arwen (? xD 12:16 Okno 12:16 Así manda la invitación. :'v 12:16 Díganme. :'v 12:16 Idk 12:16 Hola Sonif c: 12:16 Vos manda drake (derp) 12:16 Sof :3 12:16 Diana. :D 12:17 Yo no estoy en el discord de CW, Ndito. :'v 12:17 DRAKE D8 12:17 Jose. :3 12:17 Tienes voz aguda o grave? d8 12:17 ¿Qué pasa, Diana? D8 12:17 https://discord.gg/vQBeF 12:17 Nieta. (vale) 12:17 Cree uno :,v 12:17 Fer http://vocaroo.com/i/s1ck7RaZ6xGq 12:17 el otro lo perdi con la otra cueta :,v 12:17 Ni idea. Nuncda mande un audio. :'v 12:18 cómo te atreves a crear un servidor sin mi autorización 12:18 (derp) 12:18 (? 12:18 Piti. (O:) 12:18 Eh vos ed D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0rauZwQmczh 12:18 JODER 12:18 Esa voz men <3 12:19 Pitihalo, heya d8 12:19 Hola Piti c: 12:19 Hola. 12:19 En Discord ando en directo (? 12:20 Pika c: 12:20 Ninaa. :D 12:21 Holi 12:21 Hola Pika c: 12:21 D8 12:21 holaaaaa 12:22 Saludos. 12:22 ¿Nuevo en el Chat? 12:22 Hola Juani. ¿Primera vez en este chat? 12:22 Hola, Juanii. ¿Nuev@ en el chat? 12:22 c: 12:23 amm, si soy nueva en el chat ADNET88, Sonif y Josefina The Killer 12:23 Se bienvenid@ a esta comunidad, y al chat c: Por favor lee las Reglas del Chat, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en consultarme. 12:23 jeje 12:23 que discord? 12:23 Como ponerte un avatar personalizado Esto puede ayudarte. 12:23 Juani MediaWiki:Emoticons ahi tenes los emotes por las dudas porque son medio dificiles algunos 12:23 Ah bueno 12:24 When te ganan 12:24 Drake c: 12:24 Eh D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0oJxFUkfqIJ 12:24 Polar, Mp 12:24 (ghost) 12:24 Jose. c: 12:25 Drake. :D 12:25 Zabusa. :v / 12:25 no pude entrar :'v 12:25 Zabuza * ewe 12:26 . 12:26 Itachi transformado en caricatura por Pegasus. (derp) r 12:26 Ad c: Shen d8 12:26 Danet. d9 12:26 Saludos. 12:26 Mr. Shen. (sir) 12:26 Hola Adnet,Shen c: 12:26 Itachi Chibi * (idea) 12:26 Shen. d8 12:27 https://discordapp.com/channels/310570665436774421/310570665436774421 Entren. d8 12:27 Ste men. :'v 12:27 https://discord.gg/qHPNh6r * 12:27 (yao) 12:27 ¿Que es? 12:28 Discord. 12:28 Es como Skype, pero creo que mejor. :v 12:28 Sería una lastima que pasara gemidos a Discord (? 12:28 Oh. 12:28 Se te mutea y ya (? 12:28 coño no me deja entrar :'v 12:28 Tengo miedo de entrar yo 12:29 Nina 12:29 Es como skype 12:29 Ahre 12:29 Xd 12:29 Entre D8 12:29 A mi me da flojera entrar d8 12:29 Hola, Derp. 12:29 Están Dito, Axel, io, drake, etc. 12:29 Drake* 12:29 Derpy c: 12:29 Hola Derp c: 12:29 Ping. 12:29 Fruto. :'v 12:29 Ndito es que aparte toy escuchando musica 12:29 Pero cual de los dos es 12:29 Derp. (derp) 12:29 Igual D8 12:29 fui al mall, me dieron unas ganas de ir al baño. Voy todo normal y tranquila y entro al baño todo hermoso y guapísimo hasta que miro y veo un condón ._. 12:29 Son los mismo piti 12:29 El que paso Drake? 12:30 cuando o entiendes nada xd 12:30 ¿ustedes creen que eso es normal? .v. 12:30 Ah, que zapiencia (? 12:30 Seme falso :3 12:30 Pa que te digo que no si si 12:30 No es normal que haya pensado que eras hombre. :v 12:30 porque 12:30 Yo pase en la calle y vi una caja (idea) 12:30 ¿Derp es mujer? oe3 12:31 Derp es de todos. 12:31 Puedo preguntar algo? 12:31 no 12:31 Sí, Ninaa. (derp) 12:31 Si, claro. 12:31 por cierto sonif 12:31 mira esto 12:32 http://prnt.sc/f4w5x2 12:32 ¿Qué ser eso? (derp) 12:33 Huye, Sonif. (e_e) Por tu bien- 12:33 oe3 12:33 Vietnam cambió mi vida. 12:33 Primero veré la captura. oe3 12:33 Cuando juegas mucho Carlos duty como Derp (? 12:33 a.e 12:35 When consigues gente pal rol d8 12:35 Consegui mucha pipol d8 12:35 c: 12:36 Madre mia guili D8 12:37 me salí de esa wea 12:37 Axel hablaste? 12:37 éstos estaban intentando hablar en inglés 12:37 se prendio esta mierda 12:37 Y vos khe 12:37 y decía lon "fok llou" 12:37 JAJAJA 12:37 yo lo sé pronunciar bien (aceptado) 12:37 Que yo que 12:38 D8 12:38 Soy mas pro. 12:38 Hike c: 12:38 Hola Empty c: 12:38 hablemos inglés fluido luego bebé 12:38 re pro 12:38 mmm zý 12:38 Hola. (conde) 12:38 Empty (meow) 12:38 Sonif. 12:38 me da hueva hablar por allí 12:38 Quiero decirte una cosa importante, Sonic. 12:38 Ox 12:38 *Sonif 12:38 .v. 12:38 oc 12:38 Sos pajero 12:38 D8 12:38 bueno me voy, xhao 12:39 Sonif, la dejaste embarazada? 12:39 Empty. :D 12:39 Yo no me avergüenzo de las cosas que les hago a los demás, Sonif 12:39 ¿Qué pasa, Derp? (derp) 12:39 NUNCA. 12:39 Y Piti, no, no lo hice. (derp) 12:39 Aver shicod hace 6 mese sque ella me dejo y no la puesdo superar por eso escribo ese mensaje beso beso cotazon matbejrjfj 12:40 c: 12:40 Sonif si lo haces invita (? 12:40 Tendría sentido si supiera de que hablas, Derp. (derp) 12:40 Digo que cosa hizo Sonif (idea) 12:40 Decir que es sexy y es feo?(? 12:40 Pero te avenguenzas de mi (? 12:40 Prefiero que no lo sepas. 12:40 Hasta que sepas lo que es sentir la sangre en tus manos en Vietnam. 12:40 Todos esos niños 12:40 Todas esas muertes 12:40 Derp es x2 teoría confirmada (? 12:40 ¿Tiene algo qué ver con la wea que pasaste? (derp) 12:40 espera que 12:40 yo no me averguenzo de ti .v. 12:41 y no, sonif 12:41 NO .v. 12:41 K 12:41 ca 12:41 Ya metesela 12:41 No 12:41 Cochino 12:41 no 12:41 K 12:42 Juro que Vietnam era mucho mejor que esto. 12:42 Y andate allá D8 12:42 Lloras porque una chica que toco el pp 12:42 Pos vete a Vietnam y me traes un niño bomba 12:42 No digas eso 12:42 piti 12:42 lo que dijiste es muy malo D8 12:42 ¿Le toco el Pepe? (derp) 12:42 niño bomba XD 12:42 Si 12:42 Memef 12:42 Fer te odio xc (? 12:43 Oh, vaia. memef 12:43 ke es un pp 12:43 O casate con una mujer de ahí son dinamita pura 12:43 Hola Oasis c: 12:43 Yo también mua 12:43 Miss Oassi. (sir) 12:43 lol 12:43 D8 12:43 literalmente :D 12:44 Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena d8 12:44 O dale a Sonif un ticket de ida contigo a Vietnam 12:44 Solo si ella me diera su alegría. (mentira) 12:44 Khe 12:44 Lo que se queda en Vietnam explota en Vietnam (? 12:45 Nel, ya no hay guerra en Vietnam, no tengo razones para ir. (derp) r 12:45 D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1uP5AH4FLZE 12:45 Sonif 12:45 te jodes 12:45 te vienes conmigo a vietnam 12:45 Si hay un apocalipsis en Las Vegas, ¿Se queda en las vegas? 12:45 no 12:45 Ndito 12:45 Nel, Derp. (derp) 12:45 Que paso 12:46 Te amo ♡ 12:46 * Derp03 apunta a la nuca de Sonif x'd 12:46 Bueno no 12:46 Em 12:46 Khe x2 12:46 No gracia 12:46 Si ella te dice que no en las vegas se queda en las vegas (? 12:46 Yo siempre viviré en Misiones c: 12:46 JAJAJA 12:46 oye mamá 12:46 mp 12:46 rápido xc 12:46 Diana 12:46 Algun dia te visitare 12:46 Diana es mi misión, ahre 7w7 <3 12:46 (? 12:46 oye que 12:46 eli 12:46 Ok :3 12:46 alejate de mi mamá 12:46 >:( 12:46 >:,v 12:47 Bueno en realidad no sé si siempre viviré en Misiones 12:47 como cuando tu mamá es bi x'd 12:47 :yaogo: 12:47 Derp 12:47 no 12:47 Ya que tengo pensado ser mangaka 12:47 Diana es mi madre. 12:47 xD 12:47 porque? 12:47 Polar,los quiero a ambos <3 12:47 Vos sos mi hija y el mi hijo <3 12:47 ¿Y yo? xc 12:47 pero yo no la quiero a ella 12:47 No son nada D8 12:47 Alto ahí, loka 12:47 e_e 12:47 Pero yo no l oquiero a el x2 12:47 Diana, yo te vi primero d8 12:47 >:( 12:47 (? 12:47 jajaja 12:47 mamá 12:47 Dios,mátame d8 12:47 tú me quieres más, verdad? xc 12:48 Pelea a muerte! D8 12:48 >:v 12:48 Peleame esta 12:48 lol 12:48 Mua 12:49 No sé bro, disculpa 12:49 "Pelame esta" (megusta) 12:49 yo con gusto lo hago x'd 12:49 7u7 12:49 (fabulous) 12:49 Lo mataron d8 12:49 Y revivio d8 12:49 pero ke laj 12:49 oye que 12:50 polar es un ángel de dios 12:50 No 12:50 Sí, pero aún así Diana es mía krajo 12:50 No lo es 12:50 (? 12:50 si 12:50 yo digo que si 12:50 y si digo que si se queda asi 12:50 Nah :Yaogo: 12:50 y me salio con flou y to 12:50 Si la escucharas dirias lo contrario :yaogo: 12:50 eli 12:50 :v 12:50 deja a mi madre tranquila xc 12:50 Yo 12:50 XD 12:50 lol 12:50 No >:v 12:50 Dejen de pelearse 12:50 Derp. 12:50 :c 12:51 mamá 12:51 I dont wanna die! D8 12:51 contestame eso con sinceridad 12:51 ¿eres bi? xc 12:51 No >:v x2 12:51 :v 12:51 Khe. 12:51 No soy bisexual 12:51 a oc 12:51 jose 12:51 Soy %100 hetero 12:51 :v 12:51 que me ibas a decir? 12:51 Pero respeto a los demás 12:51 Sho o hablo bien, Polar. :v 12:51 ¿Eres Jesus? 12:51 Mentirosa 12:51 No* 12:51 no 12:51 polar es buena persona 12:51 :) 12:52 Diana, eso no dijiste en MP (? 12:52 jajaja 12:52 Digo 12:52 Ola 12:52 Hola, Sky. 12:52 El guaraní es idioma de Dioses 12:52 O sea 12:52 no 12:52 Mi padre es paraguayo 12:52 Y me ensrña algo xd 12:52 Que weno 12:52 teta paraguai 12:52 * ElianaTaker le aplaude (? 12:52 Sheriff Sky. d8 d9 d1 12:52 Hola Sky c: 12:53 oye mamá 12:53 * Sonif se lleva a la Jose. (megusta) 12:53 te puedo pedir un favorsito? c: 12:53 * LaLocaDelPan le roba a Jose 12:53 d1 12:53 memef 12:53 Shu de aki Sonif 12:54 xc 12:54 * Sonif le quita a Jose. memee 12:54 * Sonif huye con Jose. :D 12:54 Dejen de robarme xc 12:54 * ElianaTaker le dispara a Sonif 12:54 * LaLocaDelPan le quita a Jose de nuevo y le pega en las pelotas a Sonif (derp) 12:54 dame un abrazo y dime que soy tu hijo favorito xc 12:54 * Sky1111 le patea las piernas a Sonif 12:54 Hesuquena :v 12:54 Hey hey ese es mi trabajo detenganse 12:54 Ya es musho 12:54 xD 12:54 Mas palo le dieron a Sonif 12:55 Si se meten son Jose... les golpeo (derp) 12:55 * Sonif saca una escopeta recortada y le dispara a Eli en la cabeza, a Sky en la panza y a Arwen en las piernas. n_n 12:55 Le dieron palo a Sonif? 12:55 * Josefina The Killer c muere. 12:55 te voy a poner un amote, polar 12:55 (o:) 12:55 :v 12:55 Que piernas? ._. 12:55 XD 12:55 Ahre 12:55 Que cabeza? 12:55 Digo 12:55 Q? 12:55 * Sky1111 le tira una granada de gas lacrimogeno 12:55 Nv en disney 12:55 Ahre D8 12:56 Soy un kbron peligroso cuando me joden. (happytic) (?) 12:56 da miedo 12:56 * Sonif se tapa la cara y le devuelve la granada. memee 12:56 Aguanta Rambo 3 12:56 No no saben roliar 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYclH771mZM la canción preferida de July xc 12:56 No 12:56 Que sos 12:56 D8 12:56 Terminator? 12:56 [[]]xDDDD 12:56 Rambo 4 5 6 12:56 inside you're on 12:57 tell me 12:57 inside 12:57 you're on 12:57 shelter 12:57 pay no mind 12:57 De hecho, una granada de gas lacrimogeno le podes dar una pata, además de que tenes unos segundos antes de que el gas haga efecto. (derp) 12:57 icarus 12:57 finale 12:57 Sonif 12:57 the city 12:57 cut the kid 12:57 for you 12:57 Deja las drogas pls 12:57 oye que 12:57 sonif 12:57 pensé que eras mi amijo xc 12:57 (? 12:58 Razon: Flood por letra de cancion. 12:58 simio no mata simio x'd 12:58 se sugiere repasar las Reglas del Chat 12:58 Derp, sabes que no puedes mandar más de tres mensajes en inglés. (derp) 12:58 oc 12:58 Hey, ahora se escucha algo? 12:58 no 12:58 *de canciones en inglés. (derp) 12:59 Danet. d9 12:59 Ninaa. :D 12:59 Tu voz Fer 12:59 Pls 12:59 Holiwis :3 12:59 Ad c: Pika c: 12:59 en fifa 13 hay una canción de madeon y en fifa 15 también 12:59 En el PES 2010, había canciones chidas. (derp) 01:00 Drake c_ 01:00 c: * 01:00 Drake. :D 01:00 en el pes 2011 había una canción de pasion pit 01:00 k me encantaba 01:00 la buscaré 01:00 56 c: 01:00 Yo escuchaba una que se llamaba "Vicio" xD 01:00 Piti. (O:) 01:00 Jose. c: 01:00 Fifty. d9 01:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVstHPhaJ6M 01:00 esta 01:01 un temazo 01:01 Sonif. d9 01:01 Jose, el MP. :'v 01:01 Jose. c: 01:01 Sonif. :D 01:01 56. d8 01:01 88. d8 01:03 D8 01:04 Dito, no se me escuchaba ni pene. d8 01:04 KHE D1 01:04 Oh shet 01:04 Thats too bad 01:09 D8 01:09 HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 01:09 v: 01:09 ya volvi de nuevo que hacen 01:10 Creeps, adv. por flood. 01:10 XC reeps, adv por Flood. 01:10 Creeps, Una advertencia por floof. 01:10 Flood* 01:10 [[]]XCreeps. :'v 01:10 Reglas del Chat Te sugiero que las vuelvas a leer, para evitar un kick 01:10 Creeps, adv por hola 01:10 okay 01:10 okay 01:10 empezamos de nuevo 01:11 no 01:11 hola chicos como estan :) 01:11 Dio adv de broma. (idea) 01:11 Por que lo banearon?+ 01:11 (derp) 01:11 Lo kickearon, es diferente. :v 01:12 No se puede dar adv sin ser mod, o darla en broma. 01:12 Hesu del cielo 01:12 Que hacen? 01:13 Phantobot | GabrielaCB (LaChicaDeGafas) | (Hay que darle la adv por spam) 01:13 Ahí está la lista, Danet. (derp) 01:13 Ad c: Polar d8 01:14 Polar. :D 01:14 d1 01:14 Creo que ya me voy, mis jovenes. 01:14 *Phantobot | [[]]XCreeps | GabrielaCB (LaChicaDeGafas) | (Hay que darle la adv por spam) 01:15 Los quiero, cuidense mucho d8 01:15 Bye, :3/ 01:16 Bais 01:16 hi 01:17 Adiós Jose. xc 01:17 ? 01:18 Hola [[]]XCreeps. c: / 01:18 Hola sonif todo tranquilo por estas aguas? 01:18 Seh. (derp) 01:18 ¿Por las tuyas? (derp) 01:18 :v 01:19 No paso nada interesante por aca? 01:19 hola 01:19 Los extrañe a todos en esta semana larga 01:19 Nah, al menos no que yo sepa. (derp) 01:19 Hola The. ¿Primera vez en este chat? 01:20 alguien qiere ser mi novia?? 01:20 oe3 01:20 Reglas del Chat 01:20 si 01:20 Se bienvenido/a, por favor lee las Reglas del Chat para evitar problemas y cualquier duda que tengas, sólo responde. c: 01:20 Te aconsejaria muy formal mente que leas Reglas del Chat 01:20 Yo quiero! 01:20 :v 01:20 Usted tiene dueño. (tevigilo) 01:20 Tú no pierdes el tiempo, Eli. (yaoming) (? 01:21 Obvio no Bvr 01:21 eliana sos mujer?? 01:21 No 01:21 Cualquier dudas que tengas The solo pregunta 01:21 7w7 01:21 Es hombre. :v 01:21 Igual podemos intentar c: 01:21 Eliania, usted tiene dueño. (tevigilo) 01:21 A mi me gustaria puedo tambie 01:21 yo no soy novio de ombres 01:21 Eliania 01:21 :,v 01:22 xd 01:22 Vos, Fer mua 01:22 te falto la H en hombres 01:22 Eah D8 01:22 d1 01:22 *Eliana. >:v 01:22 sos la de la foto 01:22 ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLARRRR 01:22 fifty-six 01:22 xd 01:22 :v ? 01:22 No, es solo es que me gustó la imagen 01:22 Sí, soy yo. :v 01:22 Y me puse bien marica 01:22 si venis a conseguir novia o algo parecido estas en el lugar equivocado 01:22 qres ser mi novia?? 01:23 lmao 01:23 Lon salvaje, quiere unirse al drama 01:23 Porque es mi novia 01:23 Polar. :D 01:23 LMAO 01:23 No. :v 01:23 OSEA 01:23 POLAR 01:23 no la toques. 01:23 Sheriff Sky. d8 d9 d1 01:23 poruqe?? 01:23 * Polar7 abraza a six 01:23 Mi deck Amorphage no funciona contra el Malefic men 01:23 Tu deck no trae mucho del extra 01:23 Porque ya tengo dueño, The. d9 01:23 Es mi novia. 01:23 Andate. 01:23 Six es mía d1 01:23 Soy novia de Polar. c: <3 01:23 Yo 01:23 :v 01:23 ¿Y de Eliana? :v 01:23 *Polar is feliz 01:23 Zi <3 01:23 Recién me entero que soy de Eliana, pero sí. c: 01:23 Y como te venia diciendo 01:24 Hola. 01:24 sky 01:24 d1 01:24 El Malefic no trae mucho del extra deck 01:24 sos mujer?? 01:24 Si 01:24 (yaoming) 01:24 JAJJA 01:24 Por que preguntas bebo? 01:24 :V 01:24 porq qiero novia 01:24 A oc 01:24 Oie, pero si yo quiero ser tu pareja we 01:24 Quieres ser mi novio? 01:24 pero ss mujer? 01:24 Si 01:24 Si 01:24 Si :v 01:24 No sabes la gomas que tiene 01:24 Uff men 01:24 Ste men 01:25 Es mujer men. :V 01:25 entonses si 01:25 Y sabe jugar re bien. 01:25 yO SoY MuJeR pero algo sale de mi pantalo xD 01:25 :v 01:25 enserio polar?? 01:25 Tiene altas gomas :V 01:25 JAJAJA 01:25 Owww 01:25 Soy chica emo gamer 01:25 Dejen de jugar con sus sentimientos. :v (? 01:25 :) 01:25 Si 01:25 Sonif lo sabe 7w7r 01:25 (? 01:25 Y baterista 01:25 Tambien toco la guitarra 01:25 Obvio, Eliana. Bv r 01:25 pasame tu skype, mi amor 01:25 7w7 01:25 Alv. xD 01:25 Bueno bebo 01:26 Ya te lo paso dejame buscarlo 01:26 A mi? :v vvv 01:26 eu 01:26 JAJAJA 01:26 Es lon3566 01:26 (? 01:26 A weno (derp) 01:26 hay que ir despacion chicos 01:26 Te pasó pack, The. 7w7 (?) 01:26 xfirepegasus mi skype chiquito 01:26 Pasa pack 01:26 Papu 01:26 Sonif, tenes owner (tevigilo) 01:26 Fer bb 01:26 Sonif UwU 01:26 Nel, soy una diva. (diva) 01:26 xd 01:26 Que paso 01:26 Pasa el tuyo 7w7 01:26 Te como crudo entre 2 panes papu 01:26 Ni en pedo 01:27 Diva es esta :v 01:27 xd 01:27 Ah ya xc 01:27 Xc aistexwe 01:27 [[]]XCreeps. uwur 01:27 <3 01:27 VOLVI 01:27 Diana d8 01:27 Jola 01:27 Que onda con la lista d8 01:27 Diana. :D 01:27 Jolo 01:27 Phantobot | XC reeps | GabrielaCB (LaChicaDeGafas) | (Hay que darle la adv por spam) (idea) 01:27 Un tipo quería veolarse a Lon 01:27 Hola a todos :3 01:27 (? 01:28 [[]]XCreeps. :'v 01:28 [[]]XCreeps. <3 :3 01:28 Hola bb 01:28 :3 01:28 <3 01:28 CHE 01:28 Oigan 01:28 Dejen a mi novio quieto 01:28 A quien la gusta Ryuuji x Taiga? 01:28 A Fer no le sale lo español (? 01:28 O les parto la jeta 01:28 A mi me gustaba 01:28 Pero luego de un análisis que vi 01:28 Es muy paraguasho 01:28 Me di cuenta de que odio a Taiga xc 01:29 >:v 01:29 Taiga es amor 01:29 Taiga Motors (? 01:29 Tú novio le pidió a medio chat antes que a ti, Sky. (? 01:29 Les pasaré el pack 01:29 Toradora >:v 01:29 Luego dejaré que decidan Bv 01:29 Mi kora 01:29 ¿De quién. (megusta) 01:29 Le pidió a Eliana ¿quién le pregunta a Eliana eso? (yaoming) 01:30 khe keh? 01:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0shRuwMVag&t=13s 01:30 Que cosa? (derp) 01:30 ¿Eli, quieres ser mi novia? memef (?) 01:30 memef 01:30 Yo le pregunte a Eliana eso. d8 d9 d1 01:30 No 01:30 Khe 01:30 Yo soy de Lon (? 01:30 algin qiere ser mi novia? si o no 01:31 Yo koño 01:31 >:v 01:31 The, Sky acepto, men. :V 01:31 Yo. memef 01:31 Pero, escriba bien, hermoso mua 01:31 Deja de tratar de engañar a tu nueva novia. :v 01:31 Em 01:31 ._. 01:31 Ese nombre 01:31 Me da cosa saludarte 01:31 tu eres hombre 01:31 Sid o/ 01:31 Hola Sid c: 01:31 Sid. (O:) 01:31 y fifty-six ya tiene 01:31 Te clavaron los cuernos jaja 01:31 Yo no asoy hombre, awebo :v 01:31 Sid. d9 01:31 Hola, Eli. 01:31 Soy* 01:32 Gola, Diana. c: 01:32 Yo no tengo guapo. 7w7 01:32 SIIID :3 01:32 Sonif :0 01:32 No se envia nada 01:32 No me crees que soy mujer? pues tu te lo pierdes amiguito 01:32 Hola Scp c: 01:32 Sonif es de mi propiedad. .-. 01:32 Keter. :D 01:32 56 d9 01:32 Que? 01:32 Sonif es mio tomatela 01:32 CREEEPS :3 01:32 Six, relaja tu raja 01:32 .v. 01:32 (derp) 01:32 Puta la wea. (derp) 01:32 Sonif de quien eres mio o de fifty-six 01:32 Sonif es una cualquiera. (derp) 01:32 Es mio 01:32 >:v 01:32 Sonif diles 01:32 Diles de quien eres 01:33 Diles >:v 01:33 Yo lo conocí primero. (diva) 01:33 (yaoming) 01:33 Asdasda volvi al chat d9 estoy super contenta y y y toda la wea aah 01:33 7w7 01:33 Diles lo cualquiera que eres. >:v 01:33 Yo soy 33,3% de Sky, 33,3% de Fifty y 33,3% de [[]]XCreeps. 7w7r 01:33 owww 01:33 Yo lo conozco desde que le daban con la chancla en el klo 01:33 ¿33,3%? 01:33 Y yo qué? 01:33 Mi kora 01:33 Y yo? 01:33 Ya no te quiero 01:33 xc 01:33 Y 99.9% cualquiera. :c 01:33 Puta la wea. >:v 01:33 :v 01:33 No, ya déjalo 01:34 Ndito me quiere(? 01:34 Khe 01:34 0,1÷ 01:34 si los demas ya no te quieren me puedo quedar con todo no es asi 01:34 Ni eso 01:34 % 01:34 A mi más mua 01:34 :3 01:34 25% de Sky, 25% de Fifty, 25% de Eli y 25% de [[]]XCreeps. :D 01:34 D8 01:34 ¿25%? 01:34 ¿Y el cualquiera? >:v 01:34 Sonif, querido. c: 01:34 Weno. >:v 01:35 Yo soy tú mejor amiga, merezco un 50%, porque el otro 50% es de tú madre. memee 01:35 Mejor amiga 01:35 Cien por ciento de C.. memef 01:35 87% de Fifty, 1% de Sky, 1% de Eli y 1% de [[]]XCreeps. >:v 01:35 Encima te lo dice 01:35 >:v 01:35 yo meresco un 77% por que fui yo quien vencion a Sabuza 01:35 * ElianaTaker le tira su zapato 01:35 Sky, no seas celoso. c: 01:35 Tú vete con tú novio. c: 01:35 D 01:35 XD 01:35 Bueno...lo admito... 01:35 >:v 01:35 Ay no, espera. (o:) 01:35 Yo me masturbo miranid mi foto 01:35 :v 01:35 SOY DE SKY. (MEGUSTA) 01:35 TOMA 01:36 XD 01:36 En toda la boca 01:36 Odio que el cuarteto de nos no sea argentino. 01:36 >:* 01:36 Te metió los cuernos. :0 01:36 Polar se +turba musho (megusta) 01:36 (? 01:36 Eso fue lo más homosexual que dije por hoy. (derp) 01:36 Sonif, me perdiste. Chau. memee 01:36 Y si soy chica 01:36 Ustedes no saben nada de mi sexualidad 01:36 LEL 01:36 Continúa 01:36 Mentira, Fifty. xc 01:36 Eskai, chica. LEL 01:36 Yo te amo. xc 01:36 Dejala Sonif 01:36 Vuelve. xc 01:36 Nosotros jugamos duelos 01:36 Osea y mi corazon con augeritos 01:37 Hola Scarface c: 01:37 Y C...? >:c 01:37 Scarface 1 d1 01:37 Ella solo juega contigo 01:37 Una chica negra, con voz gruesa y negra. 01:37 Sonif .v. 01:37 jaja 01:37 Madre mia 01:37 Claro. memee 01:37 No te pases de berga 01:37 [[]]XCreeps, también te amo. xc 01:37 Un 777% D8 01:37 Es mi feivoeito babd (? 01:37 Eliana, vamonos. xc 01:37 El Sonif ligando? 01:37 Bad boys 01:37 No nos aceptan aquí. xc 01:37 d1 Osea me vuelvo loco loco bro super loco 01:37 Vamos xc 01:37 No me sorprende xd 01:37 Bad boys what do you want 01:37 * ElianaTaker se la lleva a los oscurito 7w7 01:37 ME VOY A VENGAR. d9 01:37 QUE TE QUEDE CLARO. d9 01:37 Eli...hay, Eli...no sé que decirte sobre eso último que dijiste xc 01:38 .v. 01:38 *ay. :'v 01:38 Esto se define con un piedra papel o tijera 01:38 Yo era tú mejor amiga. xc 01:38 Perdona por eso, pero, rilli? :'v 01:38 A quien le dices? XD 01:38 Lo sigues siendo, carajo. >:v 01:38 Los mejores amigos no se pelean por sus mejores amigos. :v 01:38 El que le gane a todos se queda con un 101% de sonif 01:38 No, porque eres de Sky. xc 01:38 King d8 01:38 Ya maduren. :v 01:38 TÚ MADURA, NIÑO. >:v 01:39 Y de paso, saquen los senos, que vengo bien trigonométrico. 01:39 Es que con Sky juego duelos. xc 01:39 Yo solo soy amiguita de Sonif 01:39 Anark d1 01:39 Pero buena amiguita 01:39 Alv con Sonif, yo tengo a mi elfo Bv 01:39 Ahora que? 01:39 A Sonif ya le vieron gana de Caballero de compañia 01:39 *Se va* 01:39 Madurar es de frutas uwu 01:39 Ok, no, mala broma 01:39 ouwwwww keter oouww 01:39 Nasty c: 01:39 Eliana c: 01:39 K1...hubo un tiempo...cuando era nuv aquí. memef 01:39 La Nasty. :D 01:39 k1 01:39 7w7 01:39 Qlq decis Lon :v 01:39 Aun lo eres :V 01:39 Lo sigues siendo, Sonif. :v 01:39 El Sonif. :D 01:40 Compa. mua 01:40 Me refiero a más nuv. (derp) 01:40 Compadreichon mua x3 01:40 Aun lo eres :V 01:40 Quien fue el ctm que quito el tag de hoy? 01:40 Le voy a romper todo el osico 01:40 Yo no, tenia buena mano :V 01:40 Dio error 01:40 Fue mi mami ;( 01:40 Yo tampoco. :V 01:40 Al amigo que invite tampoco fue :V 01:41 Caña, tabaco y miel d8 01:41 Los iba a violar. :V 01:41 Vamos otro o que wea? 01:41 Para calmar las penas d8 01:41 Eres tan nub que dejas que se peleen por ti. :v 01:41 Yo estaba con el Amorphage XD 01:41 Mejor para mi 01:41 Tururururu d8 01:41 Lo mandé tarde, si. :v 01:41 No esta :'v 01:41 Compa dependemos de ti, descarga YGOPRO :V 01:41 Sid...mierda, tienes razón. :'v 01:41 Wtf (fabulous) 01:41 Me voy a emborrachar. c: (? 01:41 Shon descargate el ygopro 01:41 x2 01:42 inVITA SIX 01:42 d1 01:42 Fifty, no harás eso. >:V 01:42 Tú no eres nada mio, Sonif. :v 01:42 Si si, ve a tomar en silencio :v 01:42 No lo sé Rick, parece falso. 01:42 Así que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana. onion7 01:42 Pombero, pombero, pombe-pombero d8 01:42 Lo hara conmigo para sacar las duras penas y llorar en su hombro 01:42 :V 01:42 Alv con vos. :V 01:42 Dónde está mi gente, te pregunto yo d8 01:42 56, ve a ser chaparrita de las que matan con la mirada a otro lado. :v 01:43 d1 01:43 ¿Sky, Nasty, vamos al duelo? :V 01:43 Acá no nos andamos con mamadas. :v 01:43 Yo si Sonif 01:43 No, Sid. :v 01:43 Ya me respondio mi amigo :V r 01:43 Se va a bañar :'v 01:43 Quien ? (derp) 01:43 :V 01:43 >:v 01:43 ¿Podes traer al Ryuk, Nasty? 01:43 Que se lave bien el ogt. 01:43 Polar. d9 <3 01:43 Agregalo tu al FB :v 01:43 xD 01:43 Muy tarde :v 01:44 ¿Cómo se llama en FB? :V 01:44 Mmm amor (yaoming) 01:44 Quien Quiere Mi twitah para charlar 01:44 De que hablan? 01:44 MP :V 01:44 Te digo su nombre :v 01:44 Sobre weas Anarking 01:44 7u7 01:44 No sé bro :'v 01:44 Espera... :'v 01:44 Acompañame 7w7r 01:44 Manda, Nasty. d9 01:45 >:v 01:45 ¿Qué pasa, Eli? (derp) 01:45 :'v 01:46 Drake d1 d1 d1 01:46 Fer me molesta, Sonif :c 01:46 (? 01:46 (derp) 01:46 Quien la creo? 01:46 Pero yo no puedo hacer nada. (derp) 01:46 Quien vio 13 reasons why? 01:46 Lmao 01:47 * ElianaTaker le da un beso a Sid (? 01:47 Estoy buscando el cargador de la laptop :'v 01:47 Reto cumplido, Six :v 01:47 Hola Cristo,Axel c: 01:47 ElianaTaker le da un beso a Sid (? 01:47 Ve a besar a tu gfa. :v 01:47 ? 01:47 ? 01:47 >:v 01:47 xd 01:47 esto se puso raro 01:48 Fer es raro 01:48 Y no dije nada hasta ahora (? 01:48 Cris. :D 01:48 Xemnas. :D 01:48 Tu gfa es rara. 01:48 Davónica. d8 01:48 xc 01:49 Mierda, que envidia: http://prntscr.com/f4znmi 01:49 Fer es malo, yo que le amo >:v 01:49 Sonif y Nast van a jugar? 01:49 Voy :v 01:49 Mmm amor .yaogo: 01:49 ¿EU o USA? 01:49 ¿Y Kraw, Eli? (derp) 01:49 :yaogo: * 01:49 Desearia ser asi de guapo 01:49 EU PAPU :V 01:50 O minimo asi de elegante 01:50 Es broma, Sonif :'v 01:50 En EU no hay nadie XD 01:50 Ah. (derp) 01:50 por eso para estar solito 01:50 Estoy enamorada de cuatro beibis 01:50 d8 01:50 Hola. 01:50 Eliana, como es eso? 01:50 K1, ya que te veo, mp. 01:50 Josefina d1 01:50 Espera, mi ygopro se esta actualizando :v 01:50 Creep d1 01:50 No sé bro, disculpa :'v 01:51 Con beibis quieres decir menores de edad? memeE 01:51 :v 01:51 Alta embolia me agarro xD 01:51 Quiere decir que le gustaría tener 4 al mismo tiempo. 01:51 * Anarking1 llama a la Onu 01:51 Pos, no xD 01:51 King, aún hay espacio en mi kora para vos (? 01:51 Eli, si lo que 4 quieres tener, en 4 te tendras que poner 77 01:52 77? :v 01:52 c: 01:52 77 = 7u7 01:52 Lo hago sin la u para no verme afeminado 01:52 El que necesite un psicologo yo estoy estudiando de eso 01:52 (fabulous) 01:52 Lon 01:52 Dame tu empanada d8 01:53 Que 01:53 Polar d8 01:53 Hay que comer la empanada de Lon 01:53 Ya me la comi zd 01:53 Polar usted querrer pitza 01:53 polar, di lo tuyi 01:53 tuyo 01:53 Dame el tuyo (? 01:53 ahre 01:53 Josefinita. :3 <3 (;3D) 01:53 Soy la pwrea de axel 01:53 Me la dio a mi. :c 01:53 c: * 01:53 nel, así no 01:53 Primero tenes que comer todo, y después habla mija :'v (?? 01:53 ARWENSITAH <3 01:53 Arwen. :D 01:54 TIA <3 01:54 Madre mia guili 01:54 POLARRR 01:54 d8 01:54 SONIF xd 01:54 vas a querrer la pizza 01:54 Six, veolale py al unicornio 01:54 keter jeje 01:54 Soy la perra de axel. 01:54 Merda 01:54 Wof wof 01:54 que bonis ♥ 01:54 :'v 01:54 No, Eliana. e.e 01:54 Pareja de axel quiere pizza 01:54 Keter. :D 01:54 Pero yo pensé que Lon era mi prra 01:54 7w7 01:55 Oigan 01:55 Alguien quiere a un Putin sensual? c: 01:55 XD 01:55 i 01:55 io 01:55 <3 01:55 http://23.253.41.33/wp-content/uploads/10.208.149.45/uploads/2013/09/putin.jpg 01:55 Mujer co nep 01:55 7u7 01:55 qué pareja ? 01:55 Con* 01:55 Mejor 01:55 mejor no me quedo solo mejor ;) 01:55 01:56 JAJAJA Que lindo. 01:56 Setzi 01:56 Grrr 01:56 Que riko el putin,despues lo imprimo 7u7 01:56 ALEX X SONIF <3 01:56 Tiene mucha frente parece el piso de mi casa de limpio jejejeje 01:56 Unika y detergente (idea) 01:56 Que dijiste? 01:56 Dijiste * 01:56 >:v 01:57 Hay que pegar a Polar 01:57 Ah 01:57 No! 01:57 Pensé que hice un error 01:57 Yas D8 01:57 Es mi prra xc 01:57 jajaja 01:57 Oie zhy. memef 01:57 Digo...¿khá? D: 01:57 toma Ndito 01:57 Por eso 01:57 * Anarking1 le da un latigo a Ndito 01:57 ALEX X SONIF, algun problema? >:v 01:57 Kha 01:57 Auccc nadito 01:57 Ndito es mi sirvienta 01:57 Cuál látigo? 7w7 (? 01:57 O no bb? 01:57 (? 01:57 le ponés una mano encima a Polar y te meto un palo por donde no te llega el sol 01:57 Esta 01:57 No dijiste que habia que pegarle? (derp) 01:57 D8 01:58 Xenmas, eso se llama Empalar 01:58 Eju pue Ed 01:58 osea le meterias un palo por su corazon ejejee 01:58 (xd) 01:58 no, básicamente por el recto 01:58 por? 01:58 Lmao esta Rd (derp) 01:58 ._. 01:58 Drake c: 01:58 Ya entendí 01:58 Drake. d9 01:58 jajaja 01:58 Ggg 01:58 Hola Drake c: 01:58 QUIEN MIERDA VA A QUERRER LA PIZZA 01:58 ósea, lean momos en fb shavos 01:58 :v 01:58 Nose 01:58 las mayus 01:58 Bye we 01:58 Pero en Discord 01:58 Creeps 1 adv por mayus 01:58 Se enfria 01:58 Hay desmadre 01:58 Ahre 01:58 nose = nariz ?? 01:58 Mejor me escondo en mpe xd ya se andan emparejando :v 01:59 No, no es adv, creo 01:59 El ya tenía adv 01:59 jajaja 01:59 nose es nariz?? 01:59 Ste men 01:59 o a qué se refería 01:59 Lo siento creeps ya tenías advertencia 01:59 Por favor ten cuidado y lee las reglas 01:59 me dolia diana 01:59 Ndito se quiere suicidar. 01:59 Hola Alexa c: 01:59 Te dolió? 01:59 xc 01:59 si+ 01:59 Emo. 01:59 ALEX X SONIF <3 01:59 <\3 01:59 Qué es de color naranja, sabe a naranja y tiene semillas de naranja? d8 01:59 me sale sangrita por todo el cuerpo 02:00 no menciones eso aquí Juli 02:00 Vos 02:00 Vos >:v 02:00 Una mandarina? 02:00 nada de suicidios 02:00 Alola :v / 02:00 (?) 02:00 sean profesionales 02:00 Oc 02:00 Venia de pasada, adios c: 02:00 Si 02:00 d8 02:00 Alola :v / 02:00 Bay bb 02:00 La ballena azul(? 02:00 Axel,el dijo que le sale sangre por el kick 02:00 7o7 02:00 LUZ DE MI VIDA D9 02:00 Hola Luz c: 02:00 Sí 02:00 Luz ejupueh en discrod 02:00 Discord 02:00 Lecaya 02:00 Nieta. (vale) 02:00 Luz, te fuiste a la expo? (demon) 02:00 Luz. :D 02:00 sangre por donde no llega el sol o? 02:00 Fer, vos te fuiste? xc 02:01 >:v 02:01 3 aviso quien va a querrer la pizza ,ya esta algo fria 02:01 Puede ser 02:01 Edwin 02:01 Puede ser 02:01 Solo para joder a Alex, ALEX X SONIF <3 3 02:01 Hice un poema d8 es por alguien que me gusta(no se lo quiero mostrar obviamente) 02:01 Se los paso? d8 02:01 Mi papa era de san lorenso o algo asi. 02:01 Hekp 02:01 Pqpa 02:01 Ty 02:01 . 02:01 claro diana 02:01 Te lastimé la vagina? x'd (? 02:01 ._. 02:02 Si :v 02:02 yo soy poeta filosofo asi que podria entederte 02:02 Oie zhy, Alex x Sonif. (megusta) 02:02 :v 02:02 Filosofo aparte 02:02 Arwn (ojos) 02:02 AJAJA 02:02 Sonif .v. 02:02 no las dos cosas juntas 02:02 Yo solo quiero leerlo c: 02:02 Aclaro que es una mierda pero tenía que sacar mis sentimientos 02:02 xd 02:03 Eliana, no te pongas celosa 02:03 https://tinyurl.com/l8wa6rn c: 02:03 Parece que es largo el poema 02:03 Eliana me ayudas a pegarle a Arwen? 02:03 Ahí está 02:03 No puedo, es mi única sobri xc 02:03 No es por mí, Arwen :v 02:03 :v 02:03 y mi unica hermana pero igual 02:03 Hola Bisharp c: ç 02:03 Puta la wea, estoy viendo doble. :'v 02:03 Me aburro :c 02:03 7w7 02:03 Alex, tienes a Abby 02:04 Te dieron muy fuerte por atrás, Sonif? x'd 02:04 (? 02:04 no te pregunte de Abby >:v 02:04 Hi. :'v 02:04 XD 02:04 Lmao http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Rkcg5dN7KR 02:05 En fin, me voy, adiós a todos. c: / 02:05 Bye Sof o/ 02:05 Bye Sonif c: 02:05 Ndito jajaja 02:05 Se va porque le duele. :0 02:05 Coño Ndito, esa voz <3 02:05 Por marico (' 02:05 (? * 02:05 Ignoraron mi poema,sabía que era malo 02:05 (?) 02:05 Que yo que D8 02:05 Esta muy lindo tu poema 02:05 Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena d8 02:05 Le maté a tu amors, Fer 02:05 Sta Eliana. 02:05 Gracias c: 02:05 Merda 02:06 Me gusto bastante 02:06 Oh damn 02:06 Ste Sonif 02:06 Hola Alexa c: 02:06 Gracias :3 02:06 Yaç bt 02:06 ¿Es hora de mandar audios? :0 02:06 Ya* 02:06 >:v 02:06 Obligame, Eli. (derp) 02:06 Creo que cantaré una canción (;3D) 02:06 7w7 02:06 Me siento inspirada c: 02:06 No uwu 02:06 7W7 02:06 Canta, Diana, canta. <3 02:06 Sid d8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s15m2s9X9ff9 02:06 100 vc Fer 02:06 Hola Bisharp c: 02:07 Bish o/ 02:07 Si 100vc eli 02:07 DORY <3 D8 02:07 ia vuelvo,buscare mis audiculares 02:07 Yo no los busco por que no tengo 02:08 ;( 02:08 pinche micrófono 02:08 xc 02:08 . 02:08 Six, cumplí tu pto reto >:v 02:08 No saben si Oasis viene ahorita? 02:09 Oasis es mía 02:09 >:v 02:09 (? 02:09 Hablar, hablar, hablar, solo sirve para hablar d8 02:09 :v 02:09 xd 02:09 ES para mostrarle algo 02:09 Conocía no más luego, Fer ._. 02:09 Vamoh a fumar elegant 02:09 Ah, oc 02:09 Mentirosa D8 02:10 Ya estoy hasta la madre de: ¡Tal usuario es mío! >:v 02:10 xD 02:10 Se pasan de únicas y detergentes. :v 02:10 La dvd Sid 02:10 No me importa que de amor te mueras d8 02:10 ¿Yo que? :v 02:10 A mi nutella le vale verga :v 02:10 Mentirosa, solo quieres que de amor me muera d8 02:10 O cómo era? :'v 02:10 Hey bros ya me debo de ir 02:11 tengo que ira leer y escribir 02:11 LOS QUIERO <3 A TODOS 02:11 Ah oc 02:11 Bye Creeps c: 02:11 Hola Jota c: 02:11 :# 02:11 :3 02:11 JotaEneCe? Como el comecial' 02:11 ?* 02:11 :v 02:11 C mamó 02:12 ¿Que comercial? :v 02:12 c mamo we 02:12 Y se fue 02:12 Hablen ya krajo 02:12 >:v 02:12 Ah, vos no más estas :'v 02:13 Nel, nadie quiere hablar porque empiezas de unik y detergente. :v 02:13 Entiende, matas al shat. :v 02:13 Hesuquena (fabulous) 02:13 Ehh :v 02:13 Sid, a ti no te sale. :v 02:13 Bt 02:13 Tu ni quieres hablar conmigo compa :c 02:14 He bueño 02:15 Tu voz me ecsita (?????? 02:15 Digo 02:15 Ola 02:15 No quiero hablar con nadie. :v 02:15 Pero para pedir favores si me hablas :v 02:15 Interesada :v 02:15 ¿Favores? Mejor ni te hubiera pedido nada. :v 02:15 qlq decis eli 02:15 D8 02:16 Pedi que te quitaran el ban :v 02:16 Ni hacer favores sabes. :v 02:16 Malagradecida :v 02:16 a mamon 02:16 nadie supera mis rolas 02:16 No es mi culpa que a ella no le intereses :v 02:16 Me costó un drama de media hora. :v 02:16 D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Z35doEbWkE 02:16 Si le intereso, ya me aclaró todo. uwu 02:16 Claro, dejame por ella uwu 02:16 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0PYdhjpsyxB 02:17 Al menos ella no me hace drama por todo. uwu 02:17 The shape of you D8 02:17 Qué hay que hacer? d8 02:18 Cuando ella te deje, no vengas hacia mas uwu 02:18 I believe, i can fly d8 02:18 Luego estas por aqui sad, quejandote que te rompieron el corazon uwu 02:18 Podemos mandar audios como si fueran panes. :v 02:18 When pensaste que estabas cantando pero al final el vocaroo te pregunta si quieres permitir el microfono 02:18 v: 02:18 Hola Sky c: 02:18 No me volveré a quejar contigo. :v 02:18 Mejor :v 02:18 Bien. :v 02:19 e_e 02:19 Bien :v 02:19 Holo :3 02:19 Mi micrófono :c 02:19 Hola Bisharp c: 02:20 bolivianos 02:20 Diana c: 02:20 Lucy d1 <3 02:20 Como cuando una desconocida te invita a leer sus creepys. (derp) 02:21 Oasis (sir) 02:21 Eli d1 <3 02:21 Bish (sir) 02:21 Pero no te invita a leer su corazon :'v 02:21 Mierda Ndito, con esa voz deverias ser locutor o youtuber 02:21 :'v 02:21 Es muy sepzy 02:21 Borra eso, we. Es muy zad. :'v 02:22 khe 02:22 Ya se, manda un Vocaroo diciendo "Polar... Manda pack" 02:22 Yo khe 02:22 Se ve más grave que aguda mi voz :'v ahora 02:22 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1w0usi62fU2 02:22 No como la voz mia de borracho despertando en la mañana 02:22 Hola Sky c: 02:22 c: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0hGC07dVstL 02:22 Manda, King 02:22 Dicen que la voz de Ndito es sensuah, compa, mándales un audio pa que se mojen. 02:22 No tengo microfono :c 02:22 Mi micrófono no anda :'vvv 02:23 xc 02:23 Diana tiene voz de macho. :v 02:23 Pasen sus voces, quiero mojarme :v 02:23 No tengo con que grabar Eli 02:23 Sid :c 02:23 Compa envia los gemidos :v 02:23 Que sad :'v 02:23 Luz 02:23 Dime algo qué decir, algo sensuah. 7u7 02:23 Igualmente la canta un hombre xd 02:23 Ya traje mis audiculares 7u7 02:23 Al principio crei que la voz de Ndito era la de Dross 02:23 Te fuste pio a la expo? >:,v 02:23 Así que es más difícil 02:23 Se la como a Nasty 7w7r 02:23 7u7 02:24 Oasis se fue? 02:24 Noh 02:24 Cantaré una de los caballeros 02:24 Hola Mega c: 02:24 Fer ce mamó :v 02:24 Drossy (idea) http://vocaroo.com/i/s1NETg6w7RKI 02:24 :v 02:24 Fer, King te dijo kurepa 02:24 http://vocaroo.com/ compa mua 02:25 Hola images 02:25 Coño, me faltó decir "doblada". :'v 02:25 Eli, tanto tiempo :'v ¿Sigues con los shippeos locos? :v ? 02:25 Te fallé, mamá. xc 02:25 Pasa bien el zelda :V 02:25 Estoy al pedo, manden sus lineas para grabarlas :Yaogo: 02:25 xD 02:25 Ste compa :V 02:26 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0kAbmOlN3tu mua 02:26 :v 02:26 Perdón, demasiada teconología para mai body. 02:26 Hola, Luz. c: 02:26 Actualizate viejo :v 02:26 Se me cerró todos :'v 02:26 Hola, Sid :3 02:26 a que hora se fue unamed? 02:26 July :3 02:27 Naty, hablemos por facebook 02:27 Ndito, en ese ultimo tu voz suena de abuelito 02:27 Claro c: 02:27 Aun mas con la toz al final 02:27 :v 02:27 Compa, se la como completa mua 02:27 Y si 02:27 7w7 02:27 Yo lo sé. <3 02:27 Acento venezolano de dross (? 02:27 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1iDefNUIA9i xd 02:27 Es una forma de decir que quiere tu pack, Fer 02:27 Oasis, mp 02:27 UwU 02:27 ESCLAVA <3 D1 02:27 (? 02:27 Mande 02:27 Hola Sky c: 02:27 Estos mens como han cambiado D: 02:27 Pasen Packs! D8 02:28 Compa, dame una frase chidori. 02:28 VAMOS D8 02:28 Yo ya te pasé el mío 7w7r 02:28 (? 02:28 Sid viste mi audio? v: 02:28 Saca los senos que ando bien trigonometrico d8 02:28 Diana, lo estoy oyendo. 02:28 e_e 02:28 Nasty 02:28 Qué senos? :'v 02:28 Esa está chida compa, la grabo. 02:28 Es para Sid, no te emociones :v 02:28 Muestra ese agujero negro que ando bien galáctico D8 02:28 :v 02:28 Gracias xd 02:28 jajaja 02:29 Ya se volvieron locos :v 02:29 Solo falta que traigas a tu tío Nasty 02:29 Hasta Mega tiene más sheshes que yo 02:29 A menos que lo hayan demandado 02:29 Saquen el maincraft que ando bien rata :v 02:29 Alv 02:29 (?) 02:29 Angel XD 02:29 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1ToNUV7e3Ke jajaja 02:29 Linda voz, Diana. c: 02:29 100vc Fer :v 02:29 lmao http://vocaroo.com/i/s1h69wJHHp6a 02:29 Sid esa es tu voz? (o:) 02:30 No sé :'v 02:30 Gracias c: 02:30 Mía y de nadie más, Diana. c: 02:30 jajaja 02:30 La de Fer es más sepzy (? 02:30 Angel, tu voz es tan tierna que me da ganas de comerte a besos c: 02:30 Ustedes y sus voces graves >:v 02:30 (?) 02:30 Gracias Anarking c: 02:30 Gracia gracia (? 02:30 La voz de Sid parece del Nigga Setzy de Old spiece 02:30 UwU r 02:30 7u7r 02:30 King tiene otra presa, ahre (? 02:30 Pero alguien saque los senos. d8 02:31 Seh! D8 02:31 Angel, eres tan dulce que me das diabetes!!! c: 02:31 D9 02:31 La voz de Sid suena como si se hubiera atragantado pero a la vez suena agradable XD escuchare la de diana 02:31 Te paso mi pack, pero es mucho para ti :v 02:31 Pásame tus nalgas. :v 02:31 e_e ... 02:31 Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David d8 02:32 Ah no, esperen, pero si soy diabetico (derp) 02:32 Si, Diana... las tuyas. 7u7 02:32 e.e 02:32 :'v 02:32 Diana la solicitada D8 02:32 Madre mia 02:32 Compañero 02:32 A las muchachas bonitas, se las cantamos así d8 02:32 Tengo ganas de armar desmadre por Eskaipi con mis viejos camaradas. c: 02:32 NDITO!!! 02:32 Madre mia guili 02:32 Pa eso esta discord D8 02:32 OU! D8 02:33 Es callada,tímida,inocente y tiene la mirada 02:33 Te reto a que digas esto:http://prntscr.com/f4zydz 02:33 No cuenten conmigo :c 02:33 -Eliana 02:33 Yo 02:33 xc 02:33 Q ue vo mas tierna la de Diana mori de un ataque de ternura :'v 02:33 Wtf :yaogo: 02:33 Gracias Mega x3 <3 02:33 Dilo memeE 02:33 La voz de Diana no es tierna (derp) 02:33 :c 02:33 Deci Fer pls d8 02:33 Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. :v 02:33 :v 02:33 v: * 02:33 Es kk? :v 02:34 Me da weba escuchar :v 02:34 No, es bonita. Pero no tierna. 02:34 Ah es verdad 02:34 xd 02:34 Es como escuchar a una chica normal, pero linda. 02:34 Ya sabes. 02:34 :v 02:34 Una voz normal de chica linda. Ni muy grave, ni muy aguda. 02:35 Hola Sky c: 02:35 Con el más grande respeto, te pido de la manera más atenta que enseñes tus glándulas mamarias que tengo una sobrecarga de electrones 02:35 Sky c: 02:35 linda voz Diana <3 w <3 02:35 jajaja 02:35 Eliana 02:35 Madre mia guili http://vocaroo.com/i/s0sSbjr61sV4 02:35 Pero no tan linda como la de Sid mua 02:35 Depende de la perpectiva de cada quien y de como es para ti una voz "tierna" 02:35 mua 02:35 jajaja 02:35 Mi voz es tierna. <3 02:36 Dudas existenciales:Nasty es mujer o hombre? 02:36 Una voz tierna es cu 02:36 :v 02:36 (?) 02:36 Cuado* 02:36 Cuando* >:v 02:36 La voz es aguda 02:36 Ahre 02:36 Es piruja. 02:36 meme9 02:36 Soy muchas cosas, pero para ella nada :c 02:37 e.e 02:37 Ella no te quiere Nasty 02:37 Exacto ewe 02:37 :c 02:37 No eres el rey de su kokoro 02:37 <3 02:37 :c 02:37 Llora 02:37 jajaja 02:37 Llora y lamentate 02:37 Gracias Ndito c: 02:37 (?) 02:37 Hola Mega c: 02:37 Pero eres el rey de la FZ. c: 02:37 Hola :'v 02:37 Como Ash jajaja 02:38 De nada (? 02:38 :yaogo: 02:38 Hay un diferencia entre cantar, y parecer que te están dando por atrás pls 02:38 XD 02:38 e.e 02:38 Oye, Diana. 7u7 02:38 Dedicame una, Fer d8 02:38 Dreik (meow) 02:39 Hola Drake c: 02:39 Que? 02:39 Eliana. :3 / 02:39 Saludo, Diana. c: 02:39 Kha 02:39 Malo >:v 02:39 * ElianaTaker le tira un trompo 02:39 Drake no sabía que te gustaba Itachi 02:39 (o:) 02:39 Cantaría una canción, pero no me sé ninguna que no sea friki. (derp) 02:39 Oh :c 02:39 No es mi personaje favorito. :'v 02:39 Itachi nos gusta a todos :v 02:40 Mi personaje favorito es Maito Gai. uwur 02:40 Itachi es mi lof d9 02:40 Mega,los que no vieron todo Naruto lo odia 02:40 Canta un cumbion compa :v 02:40 Un amigo me dijo 02:40 Guy * 02:40 itachi se la come,mató a su clan 02:40 El sensei de la juventud :'v 02:40 ._. 02:40 Odian * 02:40 Itachi es un puto lloron 02:40 Voy a cantar el pasito perrón. :v 02:40 x2 :'v 02:40 memee 02:40 Anarking xc 02:40 Eso ocurre cuando no terminas de ver un anime :'v 02:40 Itachi, el uchiha más débil del mundo. :'v 02:40 Mesa que más aplauda! d8 02:40 Lo amaba como villano, pero rompio mi kokoro como un rayo resultando un heroe 02:40 Pues a mi me encantó que fuera un héroe 02:40 No sabes co silbar kp 02:40 c: 02:41 No :'v 02:41 Sabía que era mejor que el emo de Sasuki 02:41 jajaja 02:41 En Naruto o mueres como villano o vives lo suficiente para volverte la perra del prota. :v 02:41 Es que kishimoto siempre "evangeliza" a sus villanos 02:41 Igual su historia acerca de la matanza del clan y esas weas fue excelente y muy bien organizada. (sir) 02:41 Itachi murió como villano. :3 02:41 ._. 02:41 Obito se volvió la perra del prota. Gaara también. (derp) 02:42 Yo mori siendo nada para ella :c 02:42 Lo peor es que sigues vivo. xc 02:42 Canta rosas de Amaia Montero d1 (? 02:42 Compa :c 02:42 Bueno si Itachi murio como villano yo no llore con su muerte. Llore cuando obito conto su historia despues:'v 02:42 xc 02:42 Aguante Naruto vieja. D1 Mejor que Dragon Ball. * arena ven a mí * :'v 02:43 Drake, concuerdo contigo 02:43 que la mierda de Dragon Ball y su kokú poderoso * :'v 02:43 Todo es mejor que Dragon ball 02:43 Mi voz es más aguda 02:43 Todo es mejor para ella, excepto yo :c 02:43 Yo no lloré con la muerte de Itachi 02:43 Lloré con Jiraiya xd 02:43 Stos mens, quieren ir en contra de lo popular: se van del otro lado que también es popular y es moda. :v 02:43 Exacto nadi 02:44 lmao 02:44 Arwen se murio? 02:44 Está de moda decir que todo anime famoso está sobrevalorado. 02:44 Si, Anar 02:44 No todos :v 02:44 No hay nada más sobrevalorado que Tokyo Ghoul, Sao y Shingeki no Kyojin. 02:44 Está de moda decir que todo anime antiguo está sobrevalorado 02:44 Irónicamente 02:44 Sao es un asco D9 02:44 Caese :v 02:44 Yo por eso no critico nada y disfruto de los animes que me gustan. (derp) 02:45 Esta de moda formar debate de si algo esta sobrevalorado :v 02:45 Exacto x2 02:45 Aunque el final de Bleach estuvo pal perro. :v 02:45 Nunca voy a olvidar esa plabara pls 02:45 Palabra* 02:45 >:v 02:45 El del manga o anime? 02:45 El del manda. 02:45 Manga de bleach final :'v 02:45 MANDA 02:45 Caese y coratente 02:45 XD 02:45 caese caese 02:45 *Manga c: 02:45 :yaogo: 02:45 Nunca me gusto ese final xc 02:45 Vos escribiste corantente 02:45 xD 02:45 Han visto a Nero por aca? 02:45 No sé bro (yao) 02:45 Alv,llore con la pelicula Billy eliot 02:46 Vos escribiste 02:46 Han visto Monster por aca? 02:46 Seh, Bleach merecía algo mejor. xc 02:46 Vos fuiste! 02:46 Es que, hable con el hace poco, si, asi es, y me dijo... que no volveria a vandalizar, que solo queria chatear en un chat lleno ahora. 02:46 Ichigo merecía quedarse con Rukia. xc 02:46 No me acuerdo 02:46 ... alguna vez a ficho algo similar? 02:46 Elliot* 02:46 Porque... puede que sea falso. 02:46 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0T245sXsQb1 d1 02:46 :yaogo: 02:47 ELIANA 02:47 Falso... como el final de One Piece. xc 02:47 EL MP 02:47 One piece terminara pronto :'v 9-10 años mas o menos :'v 02:47 Igual que DBS, terminara pronto 02:47 Ya habria terminado sino fuera por el cochino relleno 02:47 Fer, canta La Gallina Turuleca d8 02:48 Durará lo que tenga que durar. 02:48 Hola Sky c: 02:48 La gallina turuleca d8 02:48 Quesi un anime ya habria terminado si no fuera por relleno? Naruto cof naruto cof 02:48 Dejala que ponga dies! d8 02:48 Diez* 02:48 Ya terminó ¿no? (derp) 02:48 Pues 02:48 De seguro que en el cap de hoy goku usara el super saiyayin azul contra Roshi 02:48 A mi me gustó el relleno de Naruto 02:48 Con la boda del Naruto y la Hinata. :v 02:48 Excepto el de cuando era chico 02:48 Y en el proximo lo usara contra Yamcha 02:49 DIANA, NO D8 02:49 Que diga Oruga d1 02:49 Ah, vale. (derp) 02:49 jajaja 02:49 El relleno de la primera temporada fue un asco. :v 02:49 Pos, yo no escrIbí CORATENTE 02:49 C: 02:49 Yo lo vi completo... me arrepiento. 02:49 :v 02:49 Lo peor es que seguistes viendo :v 02:49 Yo no me arrepiento,solo por el hecho de que odio saltearme animes 02:50 Por más aburridos que sean 02:50 Si, me siento culpable. ME SIENTO SUCIO XC 02:50 Hola Sky c: 02:50 Eres una sucia :v 02:50 Que difícil se me hace leer los mangas. onions 02:50 Exacto siento que me perderia partes e la historia importantes si me salto algo :'v 02:50 Drake a mi también pero los leo 02:50 Una sucia. (emoluigi) 02:50 A mi se me hacen dificil, porque no se japones :v 02:50 Pues yo no estoy acostumbrado a leer los mangas. 02:50 Pero me gustó el relleno cuando quieren quitarle la máscara a Kakashi. :v 02:50 A mi me gusta leer manga la verdad :'v 02:51 Nasty que exagerado jajaja 02:51 Yo estoy muy acostumbrada a leer mangas 02:51 A mí también me gusta leer mangas. Tengo el de Ruroken completo. <3 02:51 Tengo como 6 o 7 en mi casa c: 02:51 Mi amiga esta empezando a traducir weas en japones 02:51 Años de practica :'v 02:51 Incluso hice mis propios mangas xd 02:51 Yo tengo 0 mangas 02:51 Y algunos tomos de Chobits, Video Girl, Ranma 1/2, etc 02:51 :v 02:51 Eso me pasa por vivir en Paraguay 02:51 :,3 02:52 Hola Sky c: 02:52 Alex c: / 02:52 Por no tener plata mijo 02:52 ¬¬ 02:52 >:v 02:52 Que pasa Luz xc 02:52 Yo muy a mi pesar no tengo un manga a mi mano pero en mi PC tengo como mil :'v 02:52 Yo tengo a ver 02:52 Creo que 2 o 3 02:52 En mi pc 02:52 Los que me gustan, me van a costar un ojo de la face 02:53 Los demas se leen online :'v XD 02:53 Nada sólo concordé con Eli 02:53 Y vayan a las expos y compren :Yaogo: 02:53 Yo me quiero comprar el de saintia sho 02:53 Y evangelion :3 02:53 Eliana a quien fue eso? 02:53 Ndito, cantate la gallina turuleca c: 02:53 :'vv 02:53 ¿Comprar mangas? Junto en la pobreza :'v 02:53 Hablando de expos... Mañana iré al Obelisco a la bond. D1 02:54 Entra en discord :yaogo: 02:54 Hola Sky c: 02:54 O quizás al Planetario. :'v 02:54 Estaba cantando ahi 02:54 Ahre 02:54 Mi adv pls xD 02:54 Hola SkY X2? 02:54 X3 02:54 Para que comprar si puedo pagar para leerlo enlinea? Bv 02:54 El 13 de mayo si es que mis auriculares tengo,iré a una expo vestida de cosplayer 02:54 Que wea esta pasando men 02:54 c: 02:54 Hola Blackman d9 02:54 Yo quiero escuchar eso :v 02:54 ¿Tiene grupo de discord? :v 02:54 Pasa pack, Diana. (? 02:54 jajaja 02:54 https://discordapp.com/channels/310570665436774421/310570665436774421 D8 02:54 Alguien sabe hacer imagenes por computadora ? 02:54 Stos pendejos. :v 02:54 Nohh 02:54 Envíen la invitación. (yuno) 02:54 Mi micrófono xc 02:54 Insultó. DENLE ADV D9 02:54 Como puta se hace (derp) 02:55 Ste arenoso. :v 02:55 Mátenlo, quémenlo. d8 02:55 Para? 02:55 Cástrenlo. d8 02:55 Yah 02:55 https://discord.gg/fkPdY 02:55 Sid, qué opinas de las manifestaciones en la UNAM? 02:55 ;v 02:55 Es el grupo de CW :yaogo: 02:55 Que se mamaron con el vandalismo. :v 02:56 La sociedad no sabe controlarse e_e 02:56 ESPERA 02:56 Que flojera e 02:56 ¿ 02:56 ¿Diana ya no es mod? (derp) 02:56 Si es mod 02:56 Gallina turuleca D8 http://vocaroo.com/i/s17fcckZVrm2 02:56 Drake 02:56 Acabo de tener una idea 02:56 A quien les dijiste pendejos 02:56 ??? 02:57 Seh, digo está bien que se indignen y se manifiesten contra la culerada que hicieron las autoridades. Pero eso de pintar nuestros preciados símbolos... se mamaron. 02:57 ¿Vamos a ver una pelicula a la vez todos juntos? Que les parece 02:57 No c, yo sólo lo puse por decir. :'v Si se sienten tocado, pos... Es su problema. 02:57 JAJA LPM ME RE tente XD xd 02:57 Drake no me da gracia c: 02:58 Bueno, se hace tarde, Arwen, vamos a casa de tu mama Oasis a pasar la noche c: 02:58 Si lo dijiste es porque va dirigido aun público específicio 02:58 e.e 02:58 En todo caso especifíica a quien 02:58 lmao 02:58 De hecho lo dije por decir. xD 02:58 Específica * 02:58 Ya dale adv. (foca) 02:58 A un * 02:58 Está bien :v 02:58 (homero) 02:58 FAIL 02:58 Pero trata de no hacerlo 02:58 Te fallé, madre. 02:58 Ste men. :v 02:58 e_e 02:58 Perdóname. xc 02:58 Nu (? 02:59 Eli, vamos pues a casa de tu hermana c: 02:59 Cuál de todas? 02:59 Hola Jota c: 02:59 De tu hermana Oasis 02:59 Dejenme xc 02:59 Mierda... Como odio cuando mis compañeros publican fotos del guason diciendo cualquier tonteria posser 02:59 Ah :'v 03:00 Nel >:v 03:00 Ah, claro. A ese men si se la pasas pero cuando yo digo algo insultante, me caes con todo el peso de tu ley. >:v 03:00 Lo de Sid x2 :v 03:00 Me da una GRAN TENTACIÓN por comentar la foto, pero se que lo mejor es ahorrar el problema memeE 03:00 ¿Dónde quedó la justicia? éste mundo ninja ya no es como antes. 03:00 ¿Ninja? Por tus mamadas terminas baneado :v 03:01 Jajaa,ste men 03:01 Lo sé. :v 03:01 e_e 03:01 *Keter ha fallecido,descanse en paz* 03:01 Por eso le dije que la próxima vez tenga cuidado 03:01 Porque no puede decirlo libremente 03:01 ¿Mundo de piratas, te gusta más? 03:01 * Anarking1 se lleva a las chicas a casa de Oasis 03:01 El grupo wikia vivia en paz y armonia hasta que la nacion Nasty ataco solo diana podia detenerle pero cuando el chat mas la necesitaba desaparecio :v 03:01 jajaja 03:02 Fuera K1 >:v 03:02 Hola. 03:02 Xd 03:02 Diana, a otro perro con ese hueso. Si vas a dar adv por decir algo que a ti juicio parece insultante, pos házlo con todos. >:v 03:02 Minimo mira el mp Oasis xc 03:02 Adiós. 03:02 Bla, Bla, Hola. 03:03 Yo soy objetiva,por eso mismo no puedo darle adv si no le dijo a nadie de ustedes 03:03 A espera 03:03 Chat equivocado. 03:03 Ve a ver loquendo >:v 03:03 Aparte Drake sabe que si lo hizo arde troya 03:03 xd 03:03 Me boi, Bai. 03:03 Hola Sky c: 03:03 Yo quiero que arda Troya, por eso lo hago. 03:03 Por lo menos Despídanse. (?) 03:03 Pero oc, oc, OC. Arenosa. :v 03:04 ¡Heil Stalin! Espera khe? 03:05 Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. 03:05 Arenosa? 03:05 :c 03:05 Que pasa contigo (?) 03:06 Que me siento Gaara, eso pasa. 7w7 03:06 e_e 03:06 Hola Jota c: 03:06 Sin cejas :v 03:06 :'v 03:06 :v 03:06 No hay nada más arenoso que Gaara, excepto los Mejicanos. (? 03:06 No sé por qué me da la sensación que tanto Jota como Lance y el otro men que vino a decir algo de Nero, son Nero. (Derp) 03:07 ¿La fuerza quiza? 03:07 Si, debe ser eso. 03:07 Shicos,les dire algo antes de molil. Le hice alto spam en mp al neneh y me va a matar c: 03:07 Si existe algo mas arenoso, tu gfa. 03:07 Y justo se fue, ¿coincidencia? :v 03:08 Coincidencia? Quiza¿Tamales? 03:08 Dos por favor. 03:08 Tu gfa :v 03:08 Mi gfa no es mejicana. :v 03:08 Pero es tu gfa y eso ya es musho castigo. 03:08 Y tampoco se arde como los Mejicanos. :'v 03:08 XD 03:08 No se arde, se irrita. 03:08 7u7 03:08 Es por eso que la amo. (? 03:09 Es por eso que la irrito. 03:09 7U7 03:09 7w7r 03:09 Cosa linda me trajo la vida,que no necesito mas d1 no le importa si tengo plata o no,ella no para de cantar d9 03:09 a mi manera despelucado ;v 03:10 Hey, hey, ¿ustedes saben qué es una luka? :D 03:10 >:"v 03:10 Ty 03:10 Luka? 03:10 Vocaloid? 03:10 10 mil pesos d9 (? 03:10 la de la nuca? 03:10 Oh, no... Diana, tenía que caer tú. :v 03:10 *tenías 03:10 Acá en Nargentina luca significa algo cómo mil pesos. :v 03:10 :c 03:10 lucas o lukas * :'v 03:11 Esperaré a que alguien más pregunte. (derp) 03:11 jajaja 03:11 <3 03:11 luca es el de la nuca 7u7 03:11 Luka,palos,me olvide,es lo mismo 03:11 Es una verga con peluca. d8 03:11 Son 10 mil pe d1 03:11 La primera vez que escuché eso, me cagué de risa. Imaginar una verga con peluca es demasiado. 03:12 jajaja 03:12 estuve pendiente por 2 putas horas 03:12 Hola Derp c: 03:12 Sid,tenes jano 7u7 ? *muere * 03:12 2 puta horas 03:12 pude perder mi tiempo en otras cosas pero soy tonto 03:13 una piedra alli abajo? 7u7+ 03:13 Keter. 7u7 03:13 7u7 03:13 Sid,vamonos con fabio xd (? 03:13 el de los labios 7u7? 03:13 ¿cual fabio? :v 03:13 Jajaja 03:13 Keter, ve tú. :v 03:14 También te espera Toño. 7u7 03:14 Keter conoces a chupo 7u7 6u6? 03:14 7u7 esa no me la se 03:14 dalas 03:14 reviu 03:14 6u6 03:14 mini 03:14 ¿Cual chupo? :v 03:14 esta 03:14 Okya :v 03:14 Jajaja tipico de la nasty 03:15 la baiena asul x'd 03:15 6u6 03:15 Tu me enseñastes :v 03:15 jajaja ja 03:15 BASTA 03:15 (lol2) * 03:15 mamá 03:15 Aprendiste bien 7u7 03:15 oye 03:15 te puedo decir una cosita mamá? 03:15 Dile que no. :v 03:15 Si Derp 03:16 Te quiero mucho. xc 03:16 Ah, la tenías que kgar. :v 03:16 Interesante diseño curricular de apredizaje que le dan en la escuela a Nasty 7u7 Yo quiero estudiar de rojo :v XD okya muchos chistes 03:16 todo el mundo me odia 03:16 está sid 03:16 está dark 03:16 está piti 03:16 etc 03:16 :c 03:16 y axel también 03:16 Yo no te odio, simplemente tu existencia me es indiferente. 03:16 (sir) 03:16 Derp0 ¿cual Dark? 03:17 Derp esta pensando jugar el juego de la ballena o quizas hacer 13 casetts de porque se suicido :v 03:17 Luz, vos pio te fuiste a la expo? :yaogo: 03:17 Sid. 03:17 no mejor no 03:17 me arriesgo :v 03:17 El juego del ban azul 03:17 Mira todo ese gore ppu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICVKiPRynrM 03:17 (?( 03:18 Yo me suicidio por que el nene se la pasa diciendome nel xd 03:18 Ndito nahaniri 03:18 che kaiwe 03:18 Hola Drake c: 03:18 equisde 03:19 Todos deberían intentar suicidarse al menos una vez. :v 03:19 Yo lo intentes y casi me muero :c 03:19 hola 03:19 bueno chao 03:19 Hola Y los diamantes c: 03:19 ¿Y los billetes? e.e 03:19 xd 03:19 No te rías, dame los billetes. 03:20 Sid,te puedo dar óleo c: 03:20 (Pinturas) 03:20 No,tomatela. Son mis billetes d1 mi partner 03:20 Mejor dame tu kokoro. <3 03:20 algun dia 03:20 Y unos billetes. 03:20 Ya tengo dueño </3 03:21 No me refería a amorosamente, dame tu jodido corazón. :v 03:21 Se venden bien. 03:21 Yo si me entrego a ti Compa mua 03:21 Y los diamantes ¿eres conscientes de a cual chat acabas de ingresar, verdad? Seria mejor que nos hables de ti no para matarte claro ¿No crees? 03:21 Que crudo (idea) 03:21 D8 03:21 Si, crudo, en hielo, plox. 03:21 Hola Oasis c: 03:22 si soy conciente 03:22 Diana vas a ir a la carcel por robar!! 03:22 Robar que? 03:22 Los diamantes? 03:22 (idea) 03:22 Mi corazon 03:22 xd d 03:22 jajaja 03:22 Hola Jota c: 03:22 :v 03:23 Tenia que hacer ese chiste lo siento :v 03:23 Vendan mi cerebro y denme uno que sirva d9 03:23 SCP,te doy el cerebro de Einstein 03:23 Está en buen estado c: 03:23 Voy a llamar al servicio al cliente pa ver que pasa 03:23 El problema es si podra manejar un cerebro de ese grado 03:24 su cuerpo no resistiria 03:24 No lo hagas, te harán escuchar música de elevador. D: 03:24 Quieren que muera? 03:24 mataste a potter 03:24 El esta vivo D: XD 03:24 Nah, matar a Potter es imposible. 03:24 Potter! D8 03:24 Popota 03:24 Popotla. 03:25 Estación del metro de la CDMX. :v 03:25 descanse en paz señor tenebroso 03:25 Harry porer es invencible :v 03:26 Harryy... Styles! (? 03:26 Hola Venice,Dark c: 03:26 Hola Dark 03:26 hola dark 03:28 Ese nickname... cada que lo leo no puedo evitar pensar en dónde estarán los billetees. 03:28 *billetes 03:28 :v 03:28 :v 03:28 Bueno chicos me despido, se que nadie me va extrañar ya que no dije nada significativo o relevante en la conversacion asi que dare igual. Por lo tanto, ire a ese rincon vacio de mi habitacion a hablar con espiritus y seres que no son tangibles paes esta dimencion tan compleja y dificil de comprender como es nuestro universo en el cual habitamos nosotros los humanos una raza que solo sirve para auto destruirse Okya me pase adios chicos. 03:29 Te mentiría si te digo que eí todo eso. 03:29 Bai 03:30 Dijo que se va con el charly (? 03:30 jajaja 03:31 Hola Axel c: 03:31 soy yo pero todas se estan muriend 03:32 Tengo que irme del chat v: 03:32 Buenas noches c: 03:32 Bye a todos :3/ 03:32 Bai 03:32 Que te vaya gud. 03:32 bya 03:38 Pasen discord d9 (? 03:48 Axel 03:48 Sabes hacer imagenes a computadora? 03:48 :v 03:48 :c 03:51 Hola. (conde) 03:54 no sé a que te refieres 03:56 yo lo sé perfectamente 2017 05 07